


Mitchy and Wyatt

by orphan_account



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Fanart, happy birthday Mitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitch smiled softly, watching Wyatt climb on his shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mitchy and Wyatt

**Author's Note:**

> Today, as most of you probably know, it's Mitch Grassi's birthday. As a present, I drew him this picture. Hopefully, he sees it amidst all the other birthday wishes he's getting on social media today. In the unlikely event that he should happen upon this post, I would like to say: I love Mitch for his confidence and his honesty. He's not afraid to be his funny, amazing self, and it's really inspiring and empowering. Mitch is the reason I became honest with myself about who I am, and the reason I am starting to come out of my shell. I've yet to meet him, but he's still had a bigger, more positive impact on my life than most people I have met. Thank you so much, Mitch. Happy Birthday!!

 

Happy birthday, Mitchy! <3


End file.
